Doctor(Cleric)
Doctor Alignment: A Doctor’s alignment must be within one step of his school’s (that is, it may be one step away on either the lawful–chaotic axis or the good–evil axis, but not both). A Doctor may not be neutral unless his school’s alignment is also neutral. Hit Die: d8. = Class Skills = The Doctor’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana/history/religion/the planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), and formulacraft (Int). principals and Class Skills: A Doctor who chooses the Animal or Plant principal adds Knowledge (nature) (Int) to the Doctor class skills listed above. A Doctor who chooses the Knowledge principal adds all Knowledge (Int) skills to the list. A Doctor who chooses the Travel principal adds Survival (Wis) to the list. A Doctor who chooses the Trickery principal adds Bluff (Cha), Disguise (Cha), and Hide (Dex) to the list. See school, principals, and principal formula, below, for more information. Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Doctor = Class Features = All of the following are class features of the Doctor. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Doctors are proficient with all simple weapons, with all types of armor (light, medium, and heavy), and with shields (except tower shields). A Doctor who chooses the War principal receives the Weapon Focus feat related to his school’s weapon as a bonus feat. He also receives the appropriate Martial Weapon Proficiency feat as a bonus feat, if the weapon falls into that category. Aura (Ex): A Doctor of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful school has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the school’s alignment (see the detect evil formula for details). Doctors who don’t worship a specific school but choose the Chaotic, Evil, Good, or Lawful principal have a similarly powerful aura of the corresponding alignment. Formula: A Doctor uses medical formula, which are drawn from the Doctor formula list. However, his alignment may restrict him from useing certain formula opposed to his moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful formula, below. A Doctor must choose and prepare his formula in advance (see below). To prepare or use a formula, a Doctor must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the formula level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Doctor’s formula is 10 + the formula level + the Doctor’s Wisdom modifier. Like other formulauseers, a Doctor can use only a certain number of formula of each formula level per day. His base daily formula allotment is given on Table: The Doctor. In addition, he receives bonus formula per day if he has a high Wisdom score. A Doctor also gets one principal formula of each formula level he can use, starting at 1st level. When a Doctor prepares a formula in a principal formula slot, it must come from one of his two principals (see Schools, principals, and principal formula, below). Doctors meditate or pray for their formula. Each Doctor must choose a time at which he must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain his daily allotment of formula. Time spent resting has no effect on whether a Doctor can prepare formula. A Doctor may prepare and use any formula on the Doctor formula list, provided that he can use formula of that level, but he must choose which formula to prepare during his daily meditation. School, Principals, and Principal Formula: A Doctor’s school influences his alignment, what magic he can perform, his values, and how others see him. A Doctor chooses two principals from among those belonging to his school. A Doctor can select an alignment principal (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if his alignment matches that principal. If a Doctor is not devoted to a particular school, he still selects two principals to represent his spiritual inclinations and abilities. The restriction on alignment principals still applies. Each principal gives the Doctor access to a principal formula at each formula level he can use, from 1st on up, as well as a granted power. The Doctor gets the granted powers of both the principals selected. With access to two principal formula at a given formula level, a Doctor prepares one or the other each day in his principal formula slot. If a principal formula is not on the Doctor formula list, a Doctor can prepare it only in his principal formula slot. Spontaneous useing: A good Doctor (or a neutral Doctor of a good school) can channel stored formula energy into healing formula that the Doctor did not prepare ahead of time. The Doctor can “lose” any prepared formula that is not a principal formula in order to use any cure formula of the same formula level or lower (a cure formula is any formula with “cure” in its name). An evil Doctor (or a neutral Doctor of an evil school), can’t convert prepared formula to cure formula but can convert them to inflict formula (an inflict formula is one with “inflict” in its name). A Doctor who is neither good nor evil and whose school is neither good nor evil can convert formula to either cure formula or inflict formula (player’s choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the Doctor turns or commands undead (see below). Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Formula: A Doctor can’t use formula of an alignment opposed to his own or his school’s (if he has one). formula associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their formula descriptions. A Doctor who grossly violates the code of conduct required by his school loses all formula and class features, except for armor and shield proficiencies and proficiency with simple weapons. He cannot thereafter gain levels as a Doctor of that school until he atones (see the atonement formula description). Category:Classes